This invention relates to a turn-lock fastener, especially for shoes, as claimed in the preamble of claim 1.
One such turn-lock fastener is known from German utility model DE 93 12 197 U1.
There, it is a turn-lock fastener with a cam gear. On the housing part which accommodates the cam gear on the periphery a catch element is pivotally supported; it is pretensioned by a spring in the catch direction and is made as a lever. This catch element fits with a catch member with pretensioning into one of a plurality of recesses at a time on the outside edge of a ratchet wheel which cannot turn in the operating position and locks it in its operating or drive position. Via a tension belt which can be actuated from the outside the other lever arm can be swivelled against the spring action and the catch element can be pulled out of the respective recess. In this way the ratchet wheel can turn freely and thus the turn-lock fastener can be opened very quickly without needing to be turned on the handle of the turn-lock fastener. Here the turn-lock fastener is inserted into a housing part and is locked essentially captively to it.
The cam gear, to the manner of operation of which reference is made expressly here, is described in German patent DE 42 40 916 C1.
Making a turn-lock fastener with a gear in the manner of a planetary gear is also known. Here the construction can also be such that a stationary disk is locked in the operating position and by fast unlocking of the fastener via a fast release means is made to be able to turn freely.
The object of this invention to devise a turn-lock fastener of the initially mentioned type such that it can be easily inserted into a base plate and also can be easily removed from it again. But mainly it is to become possible to quickly unlock the turn-lock fastener in a simple manner.
This object is achieved by the features of claim 1.
As claimed in the invention, when the turn-lock fastener is folded-in, a quick release means, for example a slide, is blocked in the position in which it holds a member of the drive between a twist grip and a winding device in the position fixed in the operating position. When folded away the quick release means conversely can be moved such that the locking of the fixed member is cancelled and the winding device is decoupled from its drive. This eliminates the spring which is necessary in the initially mentioned turn-lock fastener with quick relief of the tensioning element for the quick release member and the tension belt which is necessary for this purpose. Moreover, the turn-lock fastener, even when unintentionally lifted out of its base plate, remains connected to it such that simple and reliable re-insertion is possible by a simple swivelling motion.